inhumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinatown
Summary Chinatown is a district of Aurum bordering the Pig-Iron District and Providence where the vast majority of Aurum's asian population lives and runs their businesses. Chinatown is often times the cultural center of every city, but also the home to several gangs. These gangs constantly vie for control of the district's turf, and for that reason it doesn't receive too many visitors. If you are able to find a trustworthy guide, you are better off than any other Aurinian foolish enough to stumble here. Criminal Activity Chinatown is a highly-coveted area of Aurum as most of Aurum's black market wares pass through Chinatown at least once. These include narcotics, bootleg liquor, pirated goods of all kinds, smuggled weapons and technology, and sex slaves—basically anything that is illegal happens here. Notable gangs in the area include Phoenix Rising and the Redbands. Daily Life For the average citizen in Chinatown, the rule is "Do no harm, get no harm." Basically, if you do not participate in the criminal world, and live your life day-by-day earning an honest living, most gangs will not bother you. Small, individual common criminals, however, do not often hold to the same code of honor. Sub-Districts Despite Chinatown often being generalized as one massive area with asiatic peoples inhabiting it, anyone familiar with the area knows that it has its own distinct zones. 1. New Changsha Named after Changsha in China, this area is known for having a poorer population than most of the rest of Chinatown, but not the absolute poorest. Traders of contraband frequently use this area through which to transport their wares. This is a highly-competitive area, and police presence is very limited. Due to its close proximity to the Pig-Iron District and Providence and its shape jutting up into these neighboring districts, it is often referred to as Sanjiaoxing, meaning "triangle". 2. Zhenzhu Probably the wealthiest of all areas in Chinatown, Zhenzhu is a primarily residential area in which many of the mid-level managers, longshoremen, and many maintenance within the Pig-Iron District reside. It is generally safer than the sub-districts surrounding it, but crime in the area is still very much present. 3. Chinatown Hills Built on various hills and other uneven ground, the development in this area, and with the real-estate value of this area dipping so low, mot buildings in this area is often limited to smaller buildings often not built quite up to code, and small streets packed with both vehicular and pedestrian traffic, which give it the second highest pedestrian mortality rate in all of Aurum. This area is also the most dangerous in Chinaton, where a few seemingly empty warehouses store almost entirely illegal goods. 4. Wharf Row An area characterized by commercial development and a few notable ports off of its coast. The close you get to the coast, the more honest the business; the closer you get inland, the seedier it gets. Unwary tourists can often get swindled or pick-pocketed in this area. Home to much of the southeast asian population. 5. Little Korea Little Korea is home to a large portion of the city's Korean population, and is the safest of all the sub-districts of Chinatown. An even mix of residential and commercial development. Media Chinatown 1.jpg Chinatown 2.jpg Chinatown 3.jpg Chinatown Shop Street.jpg Category:City Districts Category:Location